ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: CN School
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from Cartoon Network. It has published by and Archtive Partners since September 5, 2018. Plot Sixteen cartoon characters struggle with their new life at a school after the CEO of Cartoon Network forces them to go there when he and Aku had a deal. Characters Main/Students *'Dexter' - a kid genius. *'Johnny Bravo' - a muscular blonde who's interested in hot girls. *'Chicken' - a short-tempered chicken and a butt-monkey character that usually gets beaten up by someone, most famously, the Croc. *'Bubbles Utonium' - a cute and innocent Powerpuff Girl. Unlike the series, she is portrayed as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls rather than Blossom. *'Ed' - a dimwitted adolescent boy who loves chickens. *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' - a cowardly dog. *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' - a bald British kid who is the leader of the Kids Next Door. *'Mandy' - a sinister little girl. *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - a red-legged tarantula. *'Peppy Lion' - an evil mountain lion. *'Jake the Dog' - a yellow dog. *'Rigby' - an immature raccoon who, like Chicken, is also a butt-monkey and usually gets beaten up by the Croc. *'Steven Universe' - a human-gem hybrid. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - a plesiosaur-like cryptid. *'Claire the Ghost' - a little ghost girl. *'K.O.' - an eager young boy. Staff/Recurring *'Principal Aku' - a shape-shifting demon of darkness who is the principal of the school. *'Vice Principal Him' - a demon who is the vice principal of the school. *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' - a Time Squad officer who is the History teacher. He is considered by the students the best teacher. He is also revealed to be a football player. **'Lawrence "Larry" 3000' - a Time Squad officer who is Buck's assistant. *'Agent Foxy' - a female fox who is the Science teacher and the Croc's owner. She has a liking on a specific student, who is Dexter, considering him as the best student. *'Samurai Jack' - a samurai who is the English teacher. Like how Foxy has a liking on Dexter, he has a liking on Courage and Bubbles, considering them the best students in his class. He is the only teacher that despises Croc. He and Aku usually have arguments with each other, since Aku makes fun of him. *'The Lich' - a powerful undead being who is the Math teacher. He and Rigby despise each other. *'Coach Algonquin J. Lumpus' - a moose who is the gym teacher. Due to his grumpiness, he gets strict with the students. *'Yumi Yoshimura' - a female human who is the music teacher. **'Ami Onuki' - a female human who is Yumi's assistant. *'Uncle Grandpa' - a magical human who is the art teacher. *'Officer Banana Joe' - a banana who is an officer, but usually fails at his job. *'Chowder' - a cat-bear-rabbit hybrid who is the lunch kid of the school. *'Madame Freakshow' - a supernatural female being who is the detention teacher of the school. *'Hoss Delgado' - a monster hunter who is the bus driver. *'Eris' - an immortal goddess who is the janitor of the school. *'The Croc' - a crocodile who randomly breaks into classes and beats up students (mainly Chicken and Rigby). *'Robo-Croc' - a robot version of the Croc who substitutes for him when he's gone. *'Father' - a shadow man that was once a substitute teacher and tortured towards all of the students. He ends up getting sent away from the school by the students and the sick teachers due to his cruel behavior. *'Superintendent Bugs Bunny' - a grey rabbit who is the most popular cartoon rabbit in the world and is the superintendent of the school district. **'Daffy Duck' - a black duck who is Bugs' best friend. **'Porky Pig' - a pink domestic pig who is Bugs' other best friend. **'Lola Bunny' - a brown blonde-haired female rabbit who is Bugs' fiancée. **'Buster Bunny' - a teenage blue rabbit who TBD. **'Babs Bunny' - a teenage pink rabbit who TBD. *'Demencia' - a nurse who has been hired by Aku and is said to be "murderous" because of shots. *'Max Tennyson' - a human that was the new principal after Aku gets fired by Superintendent Bugs Bunny. Other *'Dee Dee' - Dexter's older and dumber sister. *'Little Suzy' - TBD *'Cow' - TBD *'Blossom Utonium' - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' - TBD *'Edd "Double D"' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' - TBD *'Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2' - TBD *'Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3' - TBD *'Wallabee "Wally" Beatles/Numbuh 4' - TBD *'Abigail "Abby" Lincoln/Numbuh 5' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Billy' - Mandy's friend who usually randomly appears in the school, gets beaten up and survives. *'Fred Fredburger' - a childlish and overenthusiastic green Baku who likes nachos and frozen yogurt and frequently says "Yes". *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Jaguar' - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' - TBD *'BMO' - TBD *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Garnet' - TBD *'Amethyst' - TBD *'Pearl' - TBD *'Bigfoot' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Mothman' - TBD *'Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Radicles' - TBD *'The CEO' - The owner of CN studios that brought the students to Aku's school in the first place. *'Sink Monster' - a tiny, bluish-grey, bug-eyed monster that lived in one of the girls' bathroom's sinks before being discovered by Claire. *'Kappa' - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' - TBD *'Loveland Frog' - TBD *'Horse E. Fly' - a horsefly that was one of the two replacements Aku replaced all of the students with. *'TBD' - a(n) TBD that was another one of the two replacements Aku replaced all of the students with. *'Sorridente the Smiling Demon' - a tall demon with a huge, smiling, dummy-like mask that is summoned during the final stage of the cursed of the video Mandy has watched. It can also shape shift into various things. **'The Mannequins' - tiny, creepy mannequins that appear after watching a cursed video, beginning the curse. One sacrifices itself in order to summon Sorridente. *'TBD' - a man who gives Benny and Kate missions to rob various places and is the true main antagonist of Benny and Kate. **'Benny and Kate' - a Bonnie and Clyde-like duo of robbers who once tried to rob the school. **'Gobbler' - a goblin who assists Benny and Kate in their robberies. **'Y-143' - a feminine robot who also assists Benny and Kate in their robberies. Gobbler also has a crush on her. *'Lord Moldybutt' - TBD *'Student Snatchers' - a species of aliens that swallow students in order to disguise themselves as them. *'Spid R. Webscott' - a black spider that is the size of Chicken who kidnapped Numbuh 1 after he took his silk crystal. **'Randall the Rattlesnake' - TBD **'Cory the Coral Snake' - TBD *'Snail Queen' - an oversized female snail who planned to invade the school. **'Snail and Slug minions' - a group of snails and slugs that are the Snail Queen's minions. *'Elizabeth' - a little shadow girl that was once a new student in CN school, but starts causing trouble for the rest of the students. *'Jay the Jean Guy' - a human being who loves jeans and is the leader of the Jean gang who made Rigby join the gang, bash his friends and ditch school. **'Jim the Jean Man' - Jay's best friend. **'Jade the Jean Gal' - Jay's love interest. **'The Buff' - a cape buffalo who is Jay's pet, but also his bodyguard. *'Wurt' - TBD **'Greg' - TBD **'Beatrice' - TBD *'Craig Williams' - TBD *'Fenna Fox/Foxolovely024' - a fox who loves using social media and bullying people, especially sensitive people like Bubbles. *'Aaron N. Phobia' - the host of his reality show "Phobia Phace-Off" that invited 8 students to do the challenges in there. *'Dr. Love' - a crazy man who makes people fall in love. *'DJ Zombo' - a zombie DJ who is the leader of the disco zombies. **'Tulip' - TBD *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang' - The gang of Face Paint creatures (and a Face Paint itself) who helped Nessie and Croc prove Aku that they were in classroom. **'Luck' - TBD **'Spots' - TBD **'Fifi' - TBD **'Gizmo' - TBD **'Rusty' - TBD **'Champ' - TBD **'Kerygan' - TBD *'The Atrocious Beast' - TBD * Issues Volume 1 (2018-2020) #''First Day'' - 09/05/2018 - 16 cartoon characters were all minding their own business. Suddenly, they get knocked out by a gas and end up as students in Aku's school. #''Science Project'' - 10/03/2018 - Agent Foxy has assigned the students to get in groups of two and work together to make a science-related project for the weekend, and it's due on Monday. Which group will have the most successful project? #''The Field Trip'' - 11/07/2018 - Buck Tuddrussel takes the students to what he says was a town that was abandoned 489 years ago, which turns into a fun and awesome adventure. #''Food Fight'' - 12/05/2018 - When Peppy Lion was bored, he started a food fight with the other students, but when he accidentally throws a piece of food at Aku, he fires his eye beams at Peppy Lion and bans food fights in the cafeteria. #''Detention for Peppy'' - 01/02/2019 - After Peppy gets into a fight with Johnny, he is forced to go to detention. Then, Peppy is forced to watch a creepy film that scars him for a while. #''Flooded'' - 02/06/2019 - It was a fine day at the school when a sudden flood happens. Soon, the whole school gets flooded in water and the students need to find a way to survive the flood. #''It Came from the Girls' Bathroom'' - 03/06/2019 - While Claire was washing her hands, she discovers a tiny monster living in the sink, causing Claire to freak out and tell Bubbles, Mandy and Nessie about it. Now, they have to find a way to get rid of the monster. #''Deep Feeling Inside'' - 04/03/2019 - K.O., tired of always seeing Mandy angry, thinks that she should show another emotion just for once. Soon, when he discovers Dexter's recent invention, he uses it to shrink it down and enter inside of Mandy, to get to her brain, which he believes is where emotions are controlled. #''Club Conflict'' - 05/01/2019 - When Principal Aku announces that there will be no school for a few weeks due to "someone" blowing it up, the students decide to make two clubs: One owned by Rigby and another owned by Dexter. However, when the students in Dexter's club find out that Rigby's club is way more popular than their's, they try to get people to join their club. #''Life is a Piece of Croc'' - 06/05/2019 - Chicken once again said something that offended the Croc and caused him to get attacked, but after a huge accident in Science class, they end up switching bodies. #''Cowardly Enough?'' - 07/03/2019 - When Courage accidentally ruins Peppy's math homework, Peppy becomes ticked and threatens Courage that he will humiliate him the worst way possible. However, Peppy later makes a deal to have a battle in the gym and if he wins, he will do that, so Courage will have no choice but to fight Peppy in the gym. #''Replacements'' - 08/07/2019 - When Aku replaces every student with two random creatures and forces the students to do horrible jobs, they plan to get rid of the creatures and make themselves students again. #''Student for a Day'' - 09/04/2019 - Dexter and Aku switch places for a day, with Dexter being a principal and Aku being a student. What will happen when Dexter needs to play by the rules and Aku begins to plot his own revenge? #''The Cursed Video'' - 10/02/2019 - Mandy discovers a forbidden video. When everyone else discovers what she's watching, they try to warn her not to, but she doesn't believe them. Soon, she ends up being cursed! (NOTE: This is by far the darkest issue of Volume 1.) #''Flu Pandemic'' - 11/06/2019 - When one of the students caught the flu, everyone in the school starts to get sick. Fearing they have lost their sanity, a sick-ridden Aku tries to find the cure and ends up witnessing the effects of the cold and flu season as it spreads through Cartoon Network. #''Lockdown'' - 12/04/2019 - When a robber duo named Benny and Kate are attempting to rob the school, the school is forced to go on a lockdown. #''Rise of Lord Moldybutt'' - 01/01/2020 - Lord Moldybutt enters the school and whenever someone says his name, the school breaks apart. #''The Play'' - 02/05/2020 - The students are assigned to do a play about some medieval story, so the students try to make it the best play in the Cartoon Network universe. (This is the longest issue of Volume 1) #''Invasion of the Student Snatchers'' - 03/04/2020 - When a recent alien invasion has occurred around CN school, the students had disappeared and are replaced by "clones" of themselves who act very different from the real ones. #''Dumb Babies'' - 04/01/2020 - A mysterious person has entered the school and turned every student except Claire into babies. Now, she has to take care of them until she figures out a way to turn them back to normal. #''Teacher's Pets'' - 05/06/2020 - (reserved for Coolot) #''Picture Day'' - 06/03/2020 - Today is Picture Day and the students have to get together for the big picture, but when they find out that the camera isn't working, they bring in their own and try to make the picture of themselves. #''Croc vs. Chicken'' - 07/01/2020 - Fed up with Croc beating him, Chicken tries to get him busted, but Croc goes to fight him with fire. Volume 2 (2020-2022) #''In the Hall of the Spider'' - 08/05/2020 - When Numbuh 1 takes a silk crystal and brings it to his school to show all of his classmates about it. Then, the owner, which is a small spider, kidnaps Numbuh 1 and takes him to his lair. Now, the students have to rescue Numbuh 1 while also dealing with challengers on the way. #''Report Cards'' - 09/02/2020 - The students get their report cards. However, when Rigby discovers that he is currently failing all of his classes, he tries to find a way to get higher grades. #''Haunted!?'' - 10/07/2020 - After hearing rumors about a ghost of a person that used to have a house years before Aku's school has been built in the same area haunting the school, they decide to track it down during the night. (This is the scariest issue in Volume 2 to date.) #''Fed Up'' - 11/04/2020 - Annoyed by the disgusting food Chowder is giving out for lunch today, the students decide to make Chowder go on a vacation and have one of them be the lunch person. #''There's Snow Way Out!'' - 12/02/2020 - It's the last day before winter break for the students. (More coming soon...) #''Substitute'' - 01/06/2021 - When Buck and the rest of the teachers are sick, Aku and HIM hire a new substitute teacher that will teach multiple subjects, unlike the original teachers. Soon, the substitute teacher starts abusing the students, which causes them to start a protest to get him fired. #''Lovely Valentine'' - 02/03/2021 - When Johnny hears about the Valentine's Day prom happening near the school, he gets excited and hopes to find a girl to dance with. Meanwhile, Dexter has a little secret about his crush that he doesn't want anyone to find out. #''Just Your Luck'' - 03/03/2021 - Numbuh 1 and Kevin find a mysterious object that gives them luck. (More TBD) #''Spring Cleaning'' - 04/07/2021 - When word got that Aku is planning to make the students clean the whole school for the day while he and the staff go on vacation. Thinking this is unfair, Chicken and Peppy decides to hypnotize Aku, with horrible consequences. #''Slug and Snail Invasion'' - 05/05/2021 - The school has been infested with slugs and snails, so the students have to find a way to get rid of them. #''Summer Vacation'' - 06/02/2021 - Since school is over for now, the 16 students spend their time together, coming up with what they should do for summer vacation. #''I.Q. Swicheroo'' - 07/07/2021 - After an accident with Dexter's latest invention for a science project, Dexter and Ed end up switching IQs. #''A New Student'' - 08/04/2021 - Buck's class is having a new student, which reveals to be Elizabeth the Shadow Girl. Soon, Elizabeth starts causing destruction, so the students have to find a way to get her out. #''Survival'' - 09/01/2021 - The students were taking the bus to school as they usually do ever since the day after they got captured, when the bus unexpectedly crashes in the middle of the forest. Now, the students have to work together to survive in the forest. #''Rigby Jeans'' - 10/06/2021 - Rigby meets a gang who's claimed to be the "most awesome" gang in the CN universe. Ever since then, Rigby started bashing his friends and ditching school, thinking he's "too cool" for that stuff. So, his friends have to get him to stop with all of this. #''Taking Over'' - 11/03/2021 - The students' friends are bored since they had nothing to do. Soon, when they discover that all of the students are on a field trip, their friends decide to take over while they're gone. (NOTE: This is the first time the students do NOT have a major role) #''Essay Calamity'' - 12/01/2021 - TBD #''Outcasts'' - 01/06/2022 - Chicken, who was tired of being treated like a butt-monkey, decides to drop out of school. Soon, he meets Wurt, Greg, Beatrice and Craig, who also dropped out of school. #''Claire for School President!'' - 02/02/2022 - Aku makes an announcement about one of the students becoming school president and whoever gets the most votes, wins. Claire joins in because she wants to be one. However, when she notices that Mandy, Ed and Dexter are also entering as nominees, it turns into a competition. #''Cyberbullied'' - 03/02/2022 - Bubbles is getting cyberbullied by a user named "Foxolovely024". (More coming soon...) #''Pink Eye'' - 04/06/2022 - After a rough fight with Billy, who has some type of eye infection, Mandy ends up developing it the next day while heading to school. When the students notice, they discover the condition she has: The Pink Eye! #''I'm Kevin Up!'' - 05/04/2022 - TBD #''Hush Little Bubbles'' - 06/01/2022 - Tired of hearing Bubbles cry, Peppy and Mandy find something to prevent Bubbles from crying and uses it on her. (More coming soon...) #''Phobia "Phace-Off"'' - 07/06/2022 - TBD #''NURSE!'' - 08/03/2022 - Dexter hears rumors of a "murderous" nurse that has been recently hired by Aku, so he tries to figure out whether it's true or not. Volume 3 (2022-2025) #''Dr. Love'' - 09/07/2022 - When a crazy guy enters the school, he makes Rigby put potions on all the girl students, causing them to fall in love with a specific boy student. #''Hail King Croc'' - 10/05/2022 - Chicken travels to an alternate timeline where Croc controls the school. #''Girls' Night Out'' - 11/02/2022 - TBD #''Claire the Detective'' - 12/07/2022 - When Aku finds graffiti in his office that insults him, he gets ticked off and assuming that one of the students did it, he sends all of them to detention until he finds out who actually did it. Claire, who was reading a mystery book before being sent, decides to solve the case. They soon discover it IS one of the students. (SPOILER ALERT: It was Rigby) #''Camping'' - 01/04/2023 - Aku forces all of the students to go on a camping trip. However they discover camping is harder than it seems. #''The Substance'' - 02/01/2023 - Dexter had Rigby and Claire watch over his invention while he does something. Soon, while Rigby and Claire walk off in boredom, Billy sneaks in and messes up the invention, causing it to summon a pink substance that swallows up various things and people, including Billy himself, Bubbles, the Croc, etc. #''Disco Zombies?!'' - 03/01/2023 - A dance party is happening at the school and the students are going there, but it turns into a catastrophe when disco zombies start taking over. #''New Principal for Hire'' - 04/05/2023 - Aku suddenly gets fired from his job and gets replaced by a new principal due to how he treats the students (and sometimes the teahcers). Soon, despite the students and teachers liking Max, and Aku's tortures they were given, the students miss Aku and comes up with a plan to have him rehired. #''The Time Machine'' - 05/03/2023 - While Buck was gone, the students discover a time machine in the classroom's storage room. When one of the students accidentally activates it, it sends the students to different time periods. Now, they have to find a way back to the present. #''Teacher of the Year!'' - 06/07/2023 - Buck gets nominated for the Teacher of the Year awards, but when the Lich enters the contest as well, students must decide on both. #''Chef's Little Helpers'' - 07/05/2023 - TBD #''Do My Homework!'' - 08/02/2023 - When Peppy gets tired of receiving homework, he makes every single classmate of his do it for him. #''Face Paint'nimal Gang Scholar'' - 09/13/2023 - After both Nessie and Croc get in trouble for "ditching" school even though they were in school, they rely on the help of their guest visitors, The Face Paint'nimal Gang, to show that they are indeed in school. #''This Got Weird'' - 10/04/2023 - When a portal opens the students encounter and meet their Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe counterparts, except for the ones who don't have one, as a result they must work together to return them into their own dimension. #''Mandy and the Atrocious Beast'' - 11/01/2023 - TBD #''The Rival School'' - 12/06/2023 - When stuff about Aku's school gets made fun of by a different school in which the principal, teachers and staff, and students are all similar to the one in Aku's school, everyone in the school gets enraged and talks smack about the school that made fun of them. (More TBD) #''Dawn of the Student-Trons'' - 01/03/2024 - TBD #''Football Games'' - 02/07/2024 - After the boys won against the rival students, (TBD). (NOTE: This takes place one day after the events of The Rival School) #''The Mean Coach'' - 03/06/2024 - TBD #TBD - 04/03/2024 - TBD #TBD - 05/01/2024 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2024 - TBD #TBD - 07/03/2024 - TBD #TBD - 08/07/2024 - TBD #TBD - 09/04/2024 - TBD #TBD - 10/02/2024 - TBD #TBD - 11/06/2024 - TBD #TBD - 12/04/2024 - TBD #TBD - 01/01/2025 - TBD #TBD - 02/05/2025 - TBD Volume 4 (2025-2027/8) #TBD - 03/05/2025 - TBD Critical response The comic series was a universal acclaim to both critics and fans of Cartoon Network. It is said to be one of the most popular Cartoon Network comics to this day. Television adaption Cartoon Network: CN School (TV series) Tropes Cartoon Network: CN School/Tropes Trivia *'Running gag:' Usually, in most of the issues, the Croc arrives and attacks the students, mainly Chicken and Rigby. **For the first volume, the only times the running gag doesn't happen is The Field Trip, Food Fight, Club Conflict, Flu Pandemic, and Invasion of the Student Snatchers. **For the second volume, the only times the running gag doesn't happen is Spring Cleaning, TBD **However, the only students Croc will NOT attack are Bubbles, Ed, Kevin, Nessie and Claire for these following reasons: ***Bubbles because he thinks that her cuteness (especially when she is crying) is "unbearable to handle" and "too heart-breaking for him", making him considering her as his main weakness. His victims like Chicken and Rigby would sometimes use Bubbles as a weapon by harming her, causing her to cry. ***Ed because of that one incident where Mandy and Ed were fighting and because of Ed's strength, he unintentionally injures Mandy, so bad that she had to go to the hospital. Since then, Croc is too scared to fight him. ***Claire because he knows that any alive animal like himself cannot harm ghosts, which is the main reason why he added a "Phantom Mode" on Robo-Croc. ***Nessie and Kevin because he believes that plesiosaurs and horse-sized tarantulas could easily take down crocodiles. **Robo-Croc, when Croc uses him to substitute himself when he's gone, will also attack most students. Though, like Croc, he will not attack Bubbles or Ed, but unlike Croc, he will attack Claire (using his "Phantom Mode" that was given by the Croc), Nessie and Kevin using his strength and will also NOT attack Dexter, since Robo-Croc thinks that'll be disrespectful to those who creates robots like him. *'Running gag:' Another running gag (since Volume 2) has Fred Fredburger randomly appearing. *A few times throughout the comic series, gross-up close-up scenes similar to those seen in Ren and Stimpy and SpongeBob SquarePants happen. For example: **In Food Fight, right before Aku fires his eye beams at Peppy, it shows a brief close-up to his face while he says "It's time". **In It Came from the Girls' Bathroom, when the Sink Monster makes its debut, it shows a close-up to him when he's popping out of the sink. ***In the same issue, after Nessie forces Kappa, Bear Lake Monster and Loveland Frog to go in the girls' bathroom to capture the monster, Bear Lake Monster says "I can't believe we have to go in the girls' bathroom for those boneheads!". After that, it shows Bubbles, Mandy, Nessie and Claire making random faces in a more realistic style. **''Flu Pandemic'' had lots of gross-up close-ups. In some scenes, it'd show close-ups of the students' sick faces. For example: *** **In Invasion of the Student Snatchers, after the fake Peppy Lion saves the staff from the lawnmower the fake Dexter was riding on, it shows a close-up to fake Peppy's face, with him saying "It's all over now!" **In Slug and Snail Invasion, when the Snail Queen was first introduced, it had a gross-up close-up moment, showing her disgusting appearance. **In the beginning of Taking Over, when Aku was trying to get the students' attention and the students never bother to listen to Aku, it shows a gruesome close-up to Aku's scary face before firing eye-beams at the students. **In Hail King Croc, when that dimension's version of Croc is shown, it showed a close-up of his face. *In Rise of Lord Moldybutt, it is revealed that this comic series takes place somewhere in the 2020s. **Since the town was abandoned 489 years before the events of CN: CNS, that would've mean that it was abandoned somewhere from 1531 to 1540. *Characters from Warner Bros. Animation cartoons have made cameos throughout the comic series. For example: ** Bugs Bunny is the superintendent of the school district. ***In addition, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Buster and Babs Bunny are occasionally seen with him. **In Hush Little Bubbles, Collin, Cooper and Tommy all make a brief cameo. **In Teacher of the Year!, Ashton Paintders is shown at the staff party as a cameo. **In TBD, Charlotte Painex TBD. *The name Sorridente is actually "Smiling" in both Italian and Portuguese. *The ending where Rigby is forced to repeat school is, if not, (W.I.P) **Another ending example is from Claire the Detective. After finding out that it was Rigby, Aku decides to give ALL students detention (since everyone "thought it was funny") for the whole day while Rigby gets humiliated in the worst ways throughout the whole day. *The students receive nicknames in advertisements. For example: **Dexter as The Invention Kid **Johnny as The Girls' Nightmare **Chicken as The Dimwit Chicken **Bubbles as Cutie Hero Pie **Ed as The Strong Idiot **Courage as The Coward Dog **Numbuh 1 as (TBD) **Mandy as (TBD) **Kevin as (TBD) **Peppy as Strongly Evil Lion **Jake as (TBD) **Rigby as The Stupid Raccoon **Steven as (TBD) **Nessie as The Bad-A Cryptid **Claire as The Cute Ghost **K.O. as Tiny But Tough Kid Gallery Food Fight Cover.png|Cover for Issue #4 (Food Fight) The Croc.png|The Croc Spid R Webscott.png|Spid R. Webscott Robo-Croc.png|Robo-Croc CN School Characters.png Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:IDW Publishing Category:Archtive Partners